Keep Breathing
by neonlion
Summary: Are you scared now little girl?” He screamed pulling my so close I could feel his breath upon my lips. “You ready to die little girl?” naruXhina please review :D


**Hey guys sorry i haven't written in a while :) but here's a new one that popped in my head as i listened to the song "Keep Breathing by Ingrid Michaelson" and now i seriously am late to the movies so i will update and correct this later!  
**

* * *

**Hinata POV-**

"I don't believe you." His eyes avoided mine, staring unblinkingly at the ground. "I don't believe you." I pressed on, my voice not wavering once.

"Hinata, for once, just once stop your selfishness. Grow up! Don't you understand? You'll only hold me back." That stung, but I would not relent. I lifted my eyes catching his cold, steel blue.

"You're lying. Naruto Uzumaki you're lying."

"No, I'm not lying you're just some desperate little wanna-be who relies on everyone, but herself." Tears trickled down, time was moving too fast. He was right. All my life, all my life I relied on the help of others. I relied on my team mates to protect me, on my family to love me, but worse the most unforgivable; I relied on him. I relied on him to be my everything. He was my faith, my happiness, my courage, and I was nothing. He needed someone, he needs someone right now! So…

"I won't leave you."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, so sorry I wasn't there." I wrapped my arms around him only to have him rip them away.

"Hinata stop."

"No!" Sobbing I reached for him again pulling him into a fierce hug. "You needed someone! You wanted to be loved, and I wasn't there! So many people hurt you. That's not happening again, I'll be damned if anyone ever tries to touch you!" Slap! The sound vibrated through the woods as I raised my head up to him cradling my stinging cheek.

"GO AWAY! Can't you see? I hate you, I despise you! I don't want you and I never will." His back was turned making it impossible to see his face.

"You hurt so much." Standing in front of him I tilted his face up to mine kissing his soft cheek. "I won't let you go. I will love you until the day I die, the end of my existence no matter what. And I will only ever leave you when you don't need me." All was silent his head resting in the crook of my neck as I reached on my tip toes playing with his cute blond locks.

"I'll hurt you." His voice wavered, his breath coming out in little gasps.

"That's fine." I breathed closing my eyes taking him all in; selfishly breathing in his intoxicating scent and gazing at all of his beauty only tainted by my arms around his. Until he pulled back sharply taking my shoulders in a death grip.

"I'll kill you. In one measly little second I'll kill you. Or are you suicidal? How about I kill your family too huh? I'll rip them apart one by one basking in their screams of pain, in their cries of terror! Are you scared now little girl?" He screamed pulling my so close I could feel his breath upon my lips. "You ready to die little girl?" It was so hard to breathe; I couldn't breathe my breath turned into gasps then sobs. My eyes were wide, finally, finally I could see. Seemingly satisfied he slowly let me loose turning away. "Yeah, that was a pretty little speech Hinata. Just run. Just go away and run."

"You're not a monster. Not even close." He didn't pull away as I laced my arms around him letting both our tears fall. "Kill me." He tensed in a second growing cold. "What's the problem? Kill me." I murmured pushing myself against him sounding out each syllable. He started to shake eyes flashing from blue to red biting his lip so hard it drew blood. "Scared? What a pathetic excuse for a monster little boy. "

"You don't get it! You don't understand what I'm capable of!"

"Neither do you." His eyes widen in surprise then defeat.

"Exactly why you should leave."

"God, you're so dense! It doesn't matter! What matters is that you stopped. You stopped before the village was hit; you stopped before anyone was hurt! You always find yourself. The person I love right here." My finger traced his heart sending butterflies through my stomach. He gripped me closer as my chest touched his I leaned my head to his. "I love you. I love all of you every single part of you and that will never change no matter what little demon spirit has to say about it." Smiling through tears I gazed up at his blue pools one more time gripping him so close we were shaking. I brought my lips up to his moving together like a dirty little secret only we shared. So soft, so wonderful and I broke away. "If loving you means walking away then that's what I'll do."

Untangling our arms I walked. I breathed and walked away not looking back. _"GO AWAY! Can't you see? I hate you, I despise you! I don't want you and I never will." _Yes, Naruto I can see. I can see the flowers bloom, I can see the seasons change from winter to spring. I can see your smiles light a room, and your laughter peel away my heart's greatest doubts. Closing my eyes I felt a breeze blow past taking my loose strands of bluish black hair with it. I saw your pain, I saw your sadness and I saw your doubt. I felt your loss and witnessed your weakness and now do you know what I see? You walking with me.

* * *

**Also if you like it expect more chapters! I'm thinking of making this more in depth like what happens after? and Do Nauto and Hinata get together? Please review seriously your comments mean the world :D**


End file.
